


[龙tory]Love You, Anyway!

by haitianyueye



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [龙tory]Love You, Anyway!原作：K(기미나)翻译：海天月夜（weibo.com/haitianyueye）BGM：boyzone - Love You, Anyway





	[龙tory]Love You, Anyway!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love You, Anyway!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450023) by K(기미나). 



[龙tory]Love You, Anyway! 

 

脸颊变得通红的李胜贤抓着我笑得没心没肺。如果那抹红晕是因为看到了我感觉羞涩的话，我倒是会流下欣喜的泪水，可惜那脸蛋完全是酒精作祟下的产物，因此反而令我感到非常的不快。也不知是不是乖乖等着我来接他，他正把鼻子埋在膝间坐在地上，听到脚步声后唰地抬起了头。那模样就像等待主人的小狗，我以虚脱的心情叹出了一口气。起来。走了。淡然开口后，他用笑脸伸出了手。这家伙只要喝醉就会撒娇。是啊，订正。其实就算没有喝醉也会把我当成软柿子。小子，也不知道哥的可怕。我抓住手为了拉起这家伙而使上了力，可他却一动不动，反而在那边一起用力把我拉了过去。

到底要我怎么样。垂下视线看他，就见他摇着头重新拉扯起了我的手。原来是让我坐到旁边啊，这才明白过来的我卸了双腿的力道，随着他的拉扯顺势坐到了他的旁边。也变得不像自己，忍受着裤子变脏的事实，就这么大喇喇坐在柏油路地面上。夜空无一星半点，是个过于深邃的夜晚，连行人都不见一个。甚至已经是连酒屋都打烊了的时间，也没有任何华丽的霓虹灯光。李胜贤抓紧我的手坐了半晌，嗯…发出了不舒服的呻吟后开口。

“哥，要跟我睡吗？”

我不发一语只是望着他，李胜贤的表情逐渐发生了变化。笑脸缓缓变得面无表情，最终变得扭曲。而最后终究是向我吐着酒醉的气息嚎啕大哭了起来。我拍抚着抱住我的脖子不停哭泣的李胜贤的背。啊，真他妈窒息。要死了。哥，我真的那么，嗯？是吗？哥你不能这么对我啊…呢喃着，仿佛被水浸湿的棉花般湿漉漉地哭诉，他用尽全力抱紧了我，呼吸困难，内心窒闷，烟也抽不了，心下一片苦涩。

你以为我不想和你睡么。

“哥，跟我睡吧。嗯？”

不依不饶地用那醉酒的唇瓣贴上了我的唇，结果不知怎的，真的是在不可抗力之下，我歪着头张开了嘴唇。咻，擅自闯进来，用急于把我的牙齿连根拔起的气势翻搅的那根舌头，正轻柔地安抚着它并缠上我的舌头时，就见他一抖，总算开始来了反应。也差不多该退开了，虽然想得太平，可我的右手却没能听从我的指挥，而是爬进了李胜贤那件该死的衬衫下。妈的，我的右手从来就没有乖乖听话的时候。而左手只是辅助。抱歉，这是灌篮高手的台词。我的左手指间还夹着因烟瘾而没能掐灭的烟。当我的右手摩挲着脊椎用力按下去并开始向上攀爬时，原本交缠得火热的嘴唇突然分开，在连接着彼此的口涎向下坠落的同时，砰，强劲的拳头揍向了我的脸。

果然，还好事先有预料到而咬紧牙关做好了防御。嘴里好像没有破开。对方因为喝醉而没能瞄准也是万幸。我将被揍得撇向一边的头重新转回了原来的方向，嘶地擦拭着嘴唇，拼命摆出了泰然的脸。其实疼得真想骂娘，我却硬是装得云淡风轻。明明手小小的也不大，但拳头却辣得要命。抬头看过去，李胜贤用气呼呼的脸看着我大喊。

“你这个变态！”

而后似乎感觉到世界在旋转，呃呃-呻吟着东倒西歪，最终向下坠落。我急忙扔下燃烧到滤嘴的烟头接住了李胜贤。啊，真是该死的重。真的。估算着这个重量中到底有多少是这家伙的鞋垫的重量，在怀里换了好几个姿势，最后以最舒服的姿势抱住他后，我就那么维持着蹲坐的姿势，把背靠在了路灯上。真的是无星之夜。我再抽出了一根烟点燃后吸入了烟雾。哈，看着与虚脱感一并吐出的烟，我强忍住了想哭的心情。

我就知道会是这样。妈的。

 

 

Love You, Anyway!   
w. K(기미나)  
译.海天月夜

 

时间不停地流逝，李胜贤却仍然不见出现。我因焦虑而抖着腿啃起了指甲。在一旁以余裕满满的脸喝着饮料的崔胜铉，毫不留情地拍打了我抖动不止的腿。妈的干嘛要对别人宝贵的腿上手啊擦。用胳膊肘回击了他的腹部，就见他正喝着的饮料从嘴里流了出来。啊，恶心的家伙。真讨厌。大致观察着周围的眼色抽出一根烟正要衔住时，从那边走过来的人群里看到了夹在中间的李胜贤。李胜贤也不知在包里装了什么东西，背着个鼓鼓囊囊的包，又在手上抱了一堆书本笔记本还有文件。围绕在他周围的女生们嬉笑着笑容满面，而紧紧贴在李胜贤旁边走路的几个男人则亲密地搭着李胜贤的肩膀。

跟朋友们不知高兴地谈笑着什么的李胜贤的视线停留在了我的身上。短暂地皱了皱眉确认了是我后，李胜贤看着我挥起了手。虽然也看到那家伙的朋友们向我低头问好，我却转过头往烟上点火假装没有看到。崔胜铉滴溜溜睁圆了双眼正专注于解决芝士蛋糕。似乎要与那伙人分开了，李胜贤暂时停下脚步跟朋友们交谈了起来。然后把手中的书一本一本分给了朋友们。我无语地张大了嘴，连要吸入烟的事都忘得一干二净。最后甚至从书包里掏出了书和文件递给了其他男性朋友们。大致看起来都是相同的书，李胜贤也不可能把装订的书独自拎到这里，也就是自己一个人把其他人的份也都拿了过来。气急败坏地摇着头，呼地吐出了烟雾，在旁边嚼着甜食的崔胜铉开了口。

“那就是那个有名的是书本shuttle么？（译注：셔틀，shuttle，在韩国日常中常用于当跑腿的，像XX shuttle就是什么什么的跑腿担当，多带欺凌意味）”  
“闭嘴，傻子。”  
“你一定要对哥说傻子么，想死吗？”  
“哥是什么见鬼的哥。粥还是你自己喝吧。我要吃饭。（译注：想死吗韩语里也说죽을래,죽这个词也有粥的含义，所以是玩了文字游戏）”  
“…….”  
“抱歉。”

漫长的道别过后，把书本还给原主人的李胜贤精神十足地向我这边跑来打了招呼。哥哥们好~崔胜铉摆摆手回应。我扔掉手中的烟，瞪向了因为奔跑而红了脸颊的李胜贤。气喘吁吁地站到面前的李胜贤短暂地顺了下气，展颜一笑后用饱含亲近感的语气开口。

“要不要一起去学校食堂吃饭？”

看着仿佛若无其事般笑着的脸，舌头不由自主地咋了起来。李胜贤看向了崔胜铉。崔胜铉瞥了眼李胜贤，又重新把视线转回去望向了远处的天空。李胜贤没有把视线从崔胜铉身上移开。那样子令我平白升起了怒气，抬腿踢了下李胜贤后，李胜贤这才迟缓地笑着看向了我。我抱着胳膊开了口。

“出去吃吧。”  
“那就那样吧。”  
“崔胜铉，你打算怎么办？”  
“你们两个去吧。我懒得出去。”

一定要这么懒哦，一个大活人。结果李胜贤却说着一起去吃吧，并抓住了崔胜铉的胳膊。崔胜铉过于冷酷地拍开李胜贤的手说道。

“不要。”

干嘛呀，那小子。叫人难为情。崔胜铉晃着腿，对我们亲近地说了声记得塞多点哦，我回以中指后抓过李胜贤的胳膊把他拉了过去。我说，竟然在这么细瘦的胳膊上放下了那么多书吗？拽着他往外走的路上问他要吃什么，就见李胜贤嗯…地思考了片刻，回答了随便。我猛地升起了烦躁感。这家伙说是这么说却一定会口是心非。

“那么海鲜炒饭？”  
“我讨厌海鲜。”  
“要吃肉吗？”  
“唔嗯…不怎么想吃。”  
“那么炖鸡？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“呀！！妈的是想怎么办！”

李胜贤吓了一跳，睁大了双眼对我说。

“为什么要发火啊？”

是你的话难道不会发火吗。该死的臭小子。李胜贤怔怔看了我半晌，扔出了没什么能吃的那就饿着吧？这种让我一直饥肠辘辘的肚子差点气炸的话，结果把他拉去吃炖鸡，他却吃得津津有味甚至还道了谢。我说，如果要这样的话到底干嘛要说不喜欢啊。想吃什么就说出来，如果有不喜欢吃的就说不想吃那个就行啊，非要这么暧昧不清地说出‘随便’这种话，然后又以干嘛要挑那个的表情令人不快地拒绝。而不管不顾地带他进来他又会大快朵颐。到底是要让我跟随哪个节拍跳break dance唱rap啊。我们现在莫非是free style吗？是这样吗？

走出餐馆时外面正淅淅沥沥下着雨。两人都没有带伞，只能戴上连帽衫上的帽子走在雨中，李胜贤似乎察觉到了我因下雨而更加迫切的咖啡瘾，罕见地心灵相通般问出了要一起去喝咖啡吗？我请客。因此我们也一同走进了咖啡馆。可是在点完单准备结算时，他又开始呃？呃？？地不停翻找起了他的钱包。问他不在包里吗？他只露出了哭相，后面的人也在不耐烦地嘟囔，在服务生的脸即将变得冰冷时，我最终推开了仍在翻包的李胜贤，拿出我的钱包结了账。等付完钱站到一旁等咖啡的那一瞬间，随着啊！的一声，李胜贤拿出钱包笑得明媚。钱包放在口袋里。

妈的，分明是一直拖延到我来结账的。 

虽然有心证却没有物证竟是如此冤痛之事。李胜贤接过咖啡若无其事地对我说，谢谢，我会好好喝的。可怕的孩子。

 

*

 

我，权志龙。作为金枝玉叶含着金汤匙出生的独子，降生在比起富裕更适合用豪门来形容的家族，一路活得像个王子的我，并未想到过会遇到如此苦难。只要勾勾手指，就会有数之不清的人前仆后继地为我投怀送抱。不知匮乏地活到现在的我为什么会变成这个样子，那必定是因为李胜贤的关系。李胜贤是比我小两岁的学校后辈，若要问我怎么纠缠到一起的话，那理由可真是再简单不过了。

只是为了睡那家伙一次而跟朋友打了赌。

崔胜铉笃信我无法做到。那时候的我并不知道。为什么崔胜铉有着那般笃实的确信。真的是不知道啊。如果知道李胜贤是这种孩子的话，我是绝对不会答应那个赌注的。从崔胜铉虎视眈眈觊觎着我美丽的lady时就该察觉的。那家伙若有若无地挑拨着我，让我答应了赌上李胜贤的赌注。其实我也对崔胜铉拥有的、虽然没我的lady好看却也性感得不相上下的那辆车很是垂涎。也不知这是觊觎着我的lady的崔胜铉的阴谋。我此前为了入手我的lady也不知闹得有多惊天动地，竟然想以单单的赌注来夺走它，当然不可理喻。

所以即便知道了李胜贤是个奇怪的家伙，我也无法从这个游戏中收手。但是最初我是不知道的。勾引区区一个男的，勾引一个在平凡的家庭里长大，看似平凡地生活着的普通男生上床是如此困难的一件事。

不过这孩子从初遇起是有点古怪。我没有收集任何李胜贤的情报就那么接近了他，而那可真是刻骨铭心的败因。我以为崔胜铉真的当场随便挑了个人。在学校食堂用餐时，崔胜铉用漫不经心的脸说那由我给你挑人选，你就试着给我勾引看看吧。当然在崔胜铉说出那句话之前，我对自己那无关性别的华丽男女经验是颇为自豪的。我看向了崔胜铉所指的人，而他在那么多人中也穿戴着异常醒目的黑色针织帽和黑色长风衣。

看起来可真他妈病弱。

那是我对他的第一印象。勾引他看看。崔胜铉仿佛对李胜贤一无所知般那么说道。天杀的家伙，明明有事先调查过，却装模作样地跟我打那个赌。肯定是对我的lady觊觎已久了。 所以我趁着围绕着李胜贤的朋友们为了去领餐食而排队，李胜贤独自呆坐着看守那么多座位时，停下用餐起身走向了李胜贤。站到他面前后，用面无表情的脸抬头望着我的样子看起来是有点病怏怏的，但性格看着也不怎么好。我最大限度地扯出笑脸坐到了他面前。李胜贤看着我缓缓眨了眨眼，迟缓地开了口。 

“那个位置有人。”

看起来很没大没小，但开了口后却突然反差略大。我有些吃惊得差点没能维持笑脸。那里没有位置…分明是这么说的。是故意那么说的吗？明明长得不像会那样啊？用怀疑的目光看他，他又重复了那个位置有人，以看来不是装可爱而分明是舌头有点短的语气复述了一遍。李胜贤定定地看着我。因为在用快要穿透我的目光盯着我的脸，正当我不知该如何开口时李胜贤微微歪着头开了口。

“我们曾经有见过面吗？”

现在不是我来钓他，是他来钓我吗？正在发愣时，李胜贤虚脱地笑着说。真他妈像。一个人如此喃喃。到底是像什么啊。Bigbang的G-Dragon？我比他是要帅很多啦。李胜贤看了我一眼，有些焦虑似的用手指敲击餐桌回避着视线，然后又重新抬头看向了我。在我以为那双漆黑的眼眸有些颤抖时， 李胜贤重新低下了头。最终没能忍住这股沉默的我直直盯着李胜贤的发漩正要开口时，李胜贤却抢先了我一步。 

“啊，莫非对我有关心吗？”  
“嗯？嗯？”  
“那样的话就说出来啊….” 

李胜贤从包里掏出手机递给我后笑得明媚。我因为无法跟上他的节奏而白痴般地呃呃？着接过了手机。李胜贤用手支着下巴说得懒洋洋。

“是想跟我交往吧？”  
“不是，那个…”  
“那样的话，嗯…我看看现在…请等等。”

然后用另一只手一个个折起了手指不住嘟囔。没过多久似乎得出了结论，提出了荒谬的妄言，真的是非常荒唐无稽的话语。

“全部加起来是第十三个恋人，光是男人也是排第五了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“这样也没关系的话就交往吧，”  
“你不是疯子吧？”  
“…原来不是对我有关心的吗？”

我看向了身后。崔胜铉捧着碗筷笑得癫狂。我紧咬着唇按下了李胜贤手机里的电话薄。真的是以女1某某某女2某某某存储着。在爱人标签里。这个莫不是纯正的流氓？即使内心荒唐不已，我却终是为了我的lady而噙着泪把我的号码输进了李胜贤的手机。 

男5权志龙

后来我才听说。李胜贤是个绝不会拒绝告白的孩子。

 

*

 

学校里流传的李胜贤的传闻多得能与我比肩。其中最有名的就是李胜贤是个会跟任何人上床的那种…啊，不想使用肮脏的用语。总之是那种人。而且也男女不忌。这一点倒是与我相似。在我坚持不懈的追问下，崔胜铉坦白自己因为听过李胜贤的传闻所以一开始就知道，却也表明了即便如此打赌也还是打赌，他是决不会让步的态度。

因此打赌是现在进行时。我最终决定和李胜贤正面碰撞。其实亲自跟李胜贤交往的话会发现他比想象中来得好说话，性格也很温和，与大学校园里的传闻中被包装成psycho的李胜贤截然不同。就和其他男生一样平易近人又幽默风趣。一开始还疑惑过这种人？不会吧。但是再深入交流后，我也能对李胜贤的传闻轻松得出结论了。 

好，因为我亲身经历过李胜贤的传闻，因此得出的结论是，那是事实。李胜贤真的会跟自己的爱人们毫不避讳地上床。我是边喝着咖啡问得颇为小心翼翼的，可李胜贤却太过理所当然地点了头并问想和我睡吗？因此我喷出了咖啡。要是跟他做了后得了性病该怎么办。一边苦恼着，我却没有放过这个机会连忙点了头。嗯，想跟你睡。李胜贤把手中的咖啡放在一边，扶住我的脸凑上了嘴唇。电光火石间发生的事情。如果这里不是大学校园正中央的话，我估计早就跟他来上一发了。我们的接吻漫长到了连对他人之事毫不关心的我校人类都纷纷驻足一旁窃窃私语的地步。我清楚明天会在校园里传开的传闻会是什么。

说权志龙跟李胜贤勾搭上了。

问题是那个。是权志龙勾引了李胜贤，还是李胜贤勾引了权志龙。自尊心上希望是前者，但是据我事后考察，传闻却是后者。这是耻辱。那时，我推开李胜贤，并为了强忍住右手想要擅自爬进对方衣服里的冲动而紧握着拳头问了他。

“你以前也是只要谁想和你睡就会跟那人上床吗？”  
“是。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为想要我，是件好事啊。”

我无言以对，只能咽下唾沫，问出了其实真的很想问的问题。

“你…莫非有性病吗？”

 

*

 

然后原本是李胜贤的男5爱人的我，现在因李胜贤与前排号码的家伙们分了手而成为了男2爱人。而在这个时点，我还没有跟李胜贤睡过。

 

*

 

“哥。我好像得休学了。”

我正做着课题，闻言停下了笔。在我旁边做着自己的课题的李胜贤，正擅自拿过我买来打算在做完课题后享用的饮料喝着。我安静地问他。为什么？李胜贤因为喝着饮料而没能回答。我想了想李胜贤休学的理由。学校也会按部就班地来报道，学分也很不错的人，到底为什么要这样？满怀疑问地看向他，就见李胜贤笑了一笑，说。

“为了挣学费。”  
“学费？你干嘛要挣学费。学费不是你光州的父母在交吗。”  
“啊，那个啊…”  
“到底怎么了。” 

事已至此我也放下了手中的笔，为了认真倾听而转向李胜贤正襟危坐，李胜贤挠了挠头发，以难为情的脸笑着开口。

“父母事前给我的那些钱，还有另外贷款的那些钱，全都借给朋友了。”  
“…什么？”  
“不快点挣回来的话，别说是下学期登录金了，连贷款利息都会还不上的。”  
“你借出了多少？”  
“啊啊…一千万-”  
“你疯了吗！？！？” 

太过吃惊以至于吼出了声，周围瞬间冷了下来，感受到了他人瞪我的视线。喂，是权志龙。甚至感觉到了认识我的人们的窃窃私语，对于格外意识他人视线的我来说无法不红了脸。我不依不饶地抓过李胜贤的胳膊拽着他走出了外面。一出来就抓过他的肩膀前后摇晃了起来。你现在是清醒的吗，你给我清醒点。你到底为了什么才要那么做，你父母知道吗！把脑海中浮现的话语一股脑喊了出来，李胜贤安静地听着，然后说，没关系的。到底是什么没关系。 

我叹了一口气，强迫自己整理好心绪。 

好了。现在好像平复了一点。我扶着阵阵刺痛的脑袋问他。 

“是借给了谁。”  
“女朋友。”  
“第几个？”  
“第三…来着？”  
“她为什么需要那笔钱？”  
“她说怀孕了。”

那句话令我的头痛瞬间飞走。李胜贤依旧笑嘻嘻的。我无法理解我听到的到底是什么，于是重新问了他你说什么？李胜贤一字一顿地说，她怀孕了。微笑的脸依旧明媚，我无法得知他说的话是指那个怀孕，还是只是吃多了导致小腹凸起。声音颤抖了起来。真掉面子。

“她…那么说的？”  
“是。所以需要一千万左右….”  
“做什么需要一千万？”  
“说要堕胎。”

把纯真的孩子给骗得团团转了啊。该死的女人….

“呀，立刻去把钱拿回来。”  
“为什么？”  
“堕胎哪需要一千万。你被骗了，傻子。妈的该死！”  
“我知道。”  
“什么？”  
“我也知道的。但即使这样也没关系。因为是打掉我的孩子…至少想为她做到那些。”

说着，李胜贤却是太过风轻云淡的表情。反而是过于激动的我成了一个傻子。眼前仿佛窜起了火焰，在连我都无法说明的情绪驱使下，我情不自禁地抬手揍了李胜贤一拳。啪，似乎是狠狠打中了，我的拳头也嗡地响了起来。疯子。他真的是个psycho。虽然想跟他上床死守我的车子的我也是个疯子，但他却是个连我都难以承受的疯子。 

“李胜贤，你给我清醒点。”

就那么留下他，走进去收拾了我的东西后急急走了出来。李胜贤红肿着脸，正被人们围绕着。我就那么走过了那一群人。

 

*

 

其实在李胜贤的爱人中没有跟他睡过的只有我。李胜贤明明搞得像是要当场跟我来一发的样子，但只要我一伸入手就会揍我并骂我是变态。明明跟其他男女睡得欢实，跟这人那人来上一炮，却只对我这么小气。真搞不懂理由啊，这种时候倒不如直接把李胜贤强奸了后再不看他。 

叫来崔胜铉一起喝酒时，对他发牢骚说他给了女友一千万堕胎后休学了。疯子。真是个psycho。就见崔胜铉啃着炸鸡开了口。然后肯定又会不停抱怨自己又发福了吧。

“李胜贤他啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“其实他以前有搞大过一个女生的肚子。”  
“什么？？”  
“好像把孩子扔给李胜贤让他养育后跑路了。李胜贤养孩子时，呃…孩子因意外夭折了。”

崔胜铉明显表现出了讲述他人故事的态度，手下不停地啃着炸鸡。看着雪白的鸡肉被崔胜铉撕开的样子，也全无半点食欲。脑袋叮-地疼了起来。到底这是什么话。

“掉进浴缸淹死了。是李胜贤的失误。”  
“你…现在在开玩笑吧？”  
“不是呢。”  
“你怎么知道那些，那都是捏造的。傻子！妈的只是传闻！”

崔胜铉突然叹了口气，放下了正在啃的炸鸡，从我这里抽走一根烟含在了口中。头都疼了起来。眼前坐着的崔胜铉帅得惊天动地，而那性感的嘴唇对着我吐出了烟雾。眼睛刺痛地闭上了眼。闭上了眼后，世界在不停旋转，酒杯碰撞的声音与人们嘈杂的声音交杂在一起，更加刺激着本就严重的头痛。而在那之中，崔胜铉的声音也仍然尖锐地穿透着我的耳膜。 

“我是他同母异父的哥哥。”  
“….”  
“我妈有点那个。”  
“别说笑了。”  
“是真的呢。”  
“你…拿异父弟弟开那种玩笑吗？”

崔胜铉嗤笑着，把烟头摁灭在了炸鸡上。哧哧一声。真浪费。

“因为他夺走了我妈啊。”  
“崔胜铉。原来你是妈妈boy吗？”  
“总之。他好像有点像妈妈。”

对话到此结束。崔胜铉啃起了其他的炸鸡，而我灌起了酒。

 

*

 

那之后我开始躲起了李胜贤。因为专业不同，所以只要不想见实在是太过简单了。所有的一切都太过简单。李胜贤并没有联系我。最终没能忍住的是我。崔胜铉也一直在旁边说那车就由我拿走了？也担心李胜贤是不是在哪儿被骗了钱。成天见面的人突然不在眼前了，是有点担心。在图书馆学习时，仿佛突然断了保险丝，产生了要见李胜贤的想法。烦躁感席卷而来怒气也扶摇直上，便一鼓作气收拾东西走了出来，给李胜贤的手机打了电话。无人接听。用手腕上的手表确认了时间。9点。今天是星期五。根据李胜贤的生活节奏，今天应该在跟朋友们彻夜狂欢。

跟李胜贤黏在一起时已经摸清了那家伙常去的酒屋。一般会轮番去五个地方。一家一家地露脸确认李胜贤在不在，准确地在第三家店的门外，听到了李胜贤友人中嗓门特别大的一个家伙的声音。疯子，真没礼貌。以为自己包了场吗。一边腹诽着正要开门而入时，在听到那熟悉的声音说出的话后顿住了脚步。

“呀，李胜贤，睡了吗？”

我贴得更近了些。看来睡着了。另一个小子的声音依稀传了过来。啧，大嗓门小子发出了咋舌声后接了话。

“呀，听说他直接把一千万全部给了敬雅？”  
“我也听说了。李胜贤该不是疯了吧？真他妈是个肥羊，这小子。”  
“啊，我竟然会如此可惜我不是女人。我的话应该会叫价两千万左右的。胜贤君~~我怀了胜贤君的孩子昂~~”  
“啊，疯子。”

那些家伙们嘿嘿嗤笑的声音传入了耳中，头再次隐隐作痛了起来。一个女人推门出来看到我紧贴在门外后，用奇怪的脸经过我走进了卫生间。对话仍在不停继续。

“呀，你跟李胜贤睡过吗？”  
“嗯。不过马上就腻了。果然比起男人还是跟女人做舒服。”  
“我也有点好奇跟男人做是怎么样的，但是又感觉有点脏。”  
“跟他说让你上一次看看。你见过他拒绝吗。还是趁现在人也睡着了，把他带走后上了他。肯定什么都不会说出去的。这可是连美妍那个疯女人提议3P时都说OK的家伙。”  
“跟美妍3P了！？呀，那个的话我也想试试啊！？”

头痛欲裂。就那么坐到了台阶上，靠着墙听着那些家伙的嗤笑声。闭上眼后，刚才走进卫生间的女人摇起了我。沾着水汽的手抹在了我的肩上。

“不能在这里睡的。”  
“我没睡。”  
“喝了很多酒吗？”

我缓缓睁开了眼。眼前映入了女人的脸。虽然是一眼就能看出在脸上动过刀的脸，但身材娇小看起来软软的触感应该也不错。虽然没有碰一滴酒，却感觉醉意上涌。

“呀。”  
“是，是？”  
“你想跟我睡吗？”

女人咬了咬唇。红色的唇膏恍惚间在视野里放大，猛地扑上了我的唇。我把手环在女人的腰间，在女人的双腿间插入我的腿按压着裆部。拉起女人看到她的腿已牢牢环住我的腰间后，在推开卫生间门进入前，里面传出了声音。

“那今天李胜贤就由我带走了。”  
“想尝点甜头？”  
“好奇嘛。”  
“小心点。如果把他绑严实了再做的话简直会泄得一塌糊涂。还他妈一个劲地说住手，以为我在强奸他么。”

头痛。

“该不会是真被强奸过吧？”  
“啊，别搞笑了，疯子。快结账吧。”

呼吸急促，手下触及的温度明明如此火热，为何脑海却变得冰冷。

“从李胜贤钱包里抽出几张随便解决吧。”

哐，卫生间门被关上。揉搓着胸部，自己去想些美好的事。

 

*

 

“你的钱我会帮你还的。所以不要休学了，继续上学吧。”

李胜贤缓慢地眨着眼，停下了切开炸猪排的动作。我从李胜贤的手中夺过了刀叉帮他切了起来。李胜贤定定看着我切的炸猪排，开了口。

“不要借我。我没有还钱的想法的。”  
“你又什么时候还过我钱了。我也不在乎。”

放下刀具回嘴后，李胜贤说，那么，我会感激地接受的。并毫不推辞地开始吃起了炸猪排。我注视了李胜贤半晌，问他。

“你，为什么单单就不跟我睡。”

李胜贤嚼着炸猪排回答。

“那么哥明明不跟我睡为什么要跟我交往？”

无言以对。

“就。怎么？不能跟你交往吗？”  
“可以啊。又有什么不可以呢？”  
“是啊。”  
“是的。”  
“呀。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你真的有过孩子吗？”

李胜贤放下了叉子。把炸猪排吃得一干二净。那么大的一块。把那个巨型炸猪排….

“润儿啊。真的是个很漂亮的宝宝的…掉进浴缸淹死了。”  
“…..”  
“是胜铉哥说的吧。”  
“哦。”  
“胜铉哥很讨厌我的。”  
“好像是那样。”  
“那么哥喜欢我吗”

不知道。我不作回答，李胜贤笑嘻嘻的。

“你看。”  
“抱歉。”  
“没关系。已经习惯了。”  
“不过真的，为什么不跟我睡？”  
“哥长得很像。”  
“和谁？”  
“强奸我的人。”

咚，我的叉子掉到了地上。

 

*

 

崔胜铉看着我发青的脸啧了啧舌。知道我为何要打这个赌吗？因为你绝对无法跟李胜贤上床。崔胜铉那么说，我这才明白为什么这个傻傻的家伙对赌注那么自信满满了。冷汗直直冒了出来。与无数的人进行过快餐式恋爱，但出生至今从未去强奸过谁。哇，这个真的不像话。崔胜铉似乎没有察觉到我汹涌的内心，啧着舌开口。

“说实话，第一次看到你时还以为是那家伙而吓了一大跳。”  
“呀，先给我住嘴…那都是真的？”  
“那么我会开那么恶心的玩笑吗？”  
“真的…曾被强奸过？”  
“嗯。” 

崔胜铉戳着火腿回答。啊，这小子明明不喝酒却又开始贪起下酒菜了。若在平时看到崔胜铉吃火腿，还会大喊该死的家伙别再给我往肚子里塞了！可现在却连声音都发不出来。因为太过荒唐。不是，也就是说是真的有被强奸过？

“可是那样的人却那副样子？”  
“也许它成为了刺激也说不定。”  
“什么？”  
“首先妈妈抛弃了他，当然妈妈也抛下了我，但是我至少有爸爸啊？可是他的爸爸只爱他的妹妹，女朋友跑路，孩子死了，还被强奸。而那其中还被朋友欺骗。自杀也以失败告终。”  
“什么人生竟然是这副样子？”  
“是啊。” 

崔胜铉仿佛真的在讲述无关紧要之人的故事般，再次叉了根火腿。

“难道你就不觉得李胜贤可怜吗？”

崔胜铉吞咽着火腿回答了我的问题。可怜啊。

“那你对待可怜之人的态度就是这样的吗？”  
“我在我的角度上已经对他很好了。”  
“你为他做过什么了！妈的，呀，他周围没一个真心为他的人！他明明那么想要被爱却最终只有他一人！你也一样。”  
“但我还是有送他一件礼物啊。”  
“什么，你送了什么。”  
“不是送了你吗。”

崔胜铉开始对着火腿大快朵颐了起来。疯子，肚子里住了只火腿怪吗。

“…你知道我也是一样的家伙啊。只要跟李胜贤睡过一次，我肯定会对李胜贤失去兴趣的。” 

崔胜铉直到吃完了火腿后才拿起啤酒大口灌了下去后开了口。

“挺好呢。正好李胜贤也没有要跟你睡的想法。”

哪有这么薄福的家伙。

*

一边流着鼻涕却也没有停下吃辣鸡的嘴。是啊，好吃吗。我抱着胳膊定定注视着正与辣鸡奋战的李胜贤。李胜贤是个可怜的家伙。别人生平哪怕只经历一次也会成为终生大事的事情，却一股脑全让李胜贤中了彩。他变成这副样子，也许就是那些事件的影响也说不定。 

是可怜的孩子。

围绕在周围的朋友们都忙着利用李胜贤，而这愚蠢的傻子明知道那些，却因为喜欢周围有人而统统照单全收。让他跟自己上床就上，让他给钱就会把钱贡献出来。而那些明明不是因为人们真的需要李胜贤的。 

其实我也没有立场说这种话。其实我也是在利用李胜贤。昨天崔胜铉说，期限是一年。如果一年之内不能把李胜贤拿下的话你的车就归我了。最终连身为异父哥哥的崔胜铉也是个狗东西。而我是为了我的lady，无论有什么事也都会努力在一年之内攻陷李胜贤。无视掉流着鼻涕吃着辣鸡的这个傻乎乎的孩子的意愿。而上过床后，我肯定会对李胜贤厌倦。这是我的一种病。只要睡过一次就不再对那人抱有关心。我至今仍然留在李胜贤身边，是因为我的车，和尚未抹去的短暂好奇心。

最终没有任何人真的喜欢李胜贤。 

“呀。”  
“是？”  
“好吃吗？”  
“是。”

李胜贤笑得白痴。流着鼻涕。我又抽出纸巾递过去并开了口。

“你….”  
“是。”  
“无论有什么事都不能和我睡。知道了吧？”  
“为什么？”  
“我只要和你睡了就会马上从你身边离开。” 

李胜贤露出了失神的脸，随即说了句我知道了。因为回答得太过轻巧，我其实也为此伤了心。所以我不管不顾地抓着李胜贤的脸贴上了嘴唇。是辣到舌根都在发麻的吻。

滴答，感觉到了湿湿的东西掉落我却予以了无视。感觉到了周围的人们目瞪口呆地看着我们却也并未在意。难不成还会赶我们出去吗？今晚肯定会在网络的某处，比如nate版面这种地方出现我们接吻的照片，并伴随着假借目击谈宣传自己的cyworld的人吧。

我伸手遮住了李胜贤的脸，防止人们察觉到这家伙在哭。要是以为我是硬抓着不情愿的孩子强迫接吻怎么办。舌头好像肿了起来。辣鸡的威力果然惊人。感觉连心脏都要熊熊燃烧起来的程度。

薄福的家伙。怎么连留下的人也偏偏是我这种人。  
虽然不知道这到底是同情还是傲气，但无论如何，至少现在会在你的身边。

 

—END—


End file.
